


What's for dessert?

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bites and Bruises, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy month for them both, Enjolras finds it's nice to be home in time for dinner with Grantaire, followed by a special dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for dessert?

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of a prequel for something I wrote for the kink meme quite some time ago. I might post that as a second part sometime.
> 
> It also fills the "Non-impact pain play" square in my Season of Kink bingo card.

After a busy month for them both, Enjolras finds it's nice to be home in time for dinner with Grantaire. It's the first night they have free in quite some time and they enjoy flirting over dinner, like old times. Enjolras makes the dessert - strawberries with whipped cream - and feeds them to Grantaire, one by one, while sitting in his lap. 

"Did you have anything else planned for tonight?" Enjolras asks, starting to put away the dishes.

"I was thinking we could have some naked fun time together."

"Naked fun time?"

"Yes. I'm naked, you're naked, and we have fun. Together." Grantaire embraces his waist from behind, kisses his neck and shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Do you want to do a scene?"

Grantaire nods, excited.

"Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you want."

That's not Enjolras favourite answer, but, after all these years, he has a good idea what Grantaire's in the mood for. 

"Pain?" he suggests.

"Yes, please. What else?"

Enjolras laughs. "I'll come up with the details while I finish here. Meanwhile, you go to the room, take off your clothes, fold them neatly," Enjolras ignores Grantaire's groan at that order, "and wait for me kneeling by the bed. Understood?"

Grantaire gives him a cheeky "Yes, Sir" and leaves. Enjolras finishes washing up, while keeping an eye in the clock. He likes leaving Grantaire alone for a few minutes, a way to build up anticipation, but if he waits too long, Grantaire will get restless and antsy. Enjolras takes a moment outside the bedroom door to go over the night's plan one more time and to get his emotions under control. If anyone's losing his head tonight, it's going to be Grantaire.

He's kneeling by the bed, as instructed, hands behind his back and head bowed down, an image as capable of taking Enjolras' breath away now as it was the first time he saw it. 

Enjolras goes to stand in front of Grantaire. "Good boy." He pets Grantaire's head and then pulls his hair to make him look up. "Now, stand up and present your wrists."

While Grantaire obeys, Enjolras opens a little chest by the wall and retrieves some toys. He leaves them on the bed, where Grantaire can see them, in case he has any objection. He says nothing, just licks his lips, so Enjolras takes his wrists and loops the rope around them. He works slowly, making sure the rope isn't neither too tight or too loose. The rope is died with a bold red colour that makes a deep contrast with Grantaire's pale skin. 

Enjolras never considered himself to be a particularly patient person, and neither is Grantaire, but he takes great pleasure in getting Grantaire worked up and glaring at Enjolras to move faster. He knows better than to complain out loud by now; that only makes Enjolras move slower. When the rope is in place, Enjolras pushes Grantaire's arms up and fastens him to the hook hanging from the ceiling. He takes a step back, so he can admire his work and Grantaire can see his reflection on the tall mirror. 

Sometimes, Enjolras likes to hang his boyfriend in front of the mirror and have him watch how good he looks when Enjolras is torturing him, but he has different plans tonight. He picks up a blindfold, red to match the rope, and covers Grantaire's eyes.

"Still here?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are we starting or what?"

Enjolras grabs one of Grantaire's nipples and twists. "Watch your mouth, please."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir, won't do it again, sir." Grantaire's going for a sarcastic tone, but his voice sounds a little strained. Enjolras smiles to himself.

He picks the riding crop and runs the tip down Grantaire's chest, who sucks in his breath. Enjolras lets the crop wander down, over hip and thigh.

"Now, what did I suggest earlier we should do?"

"Pain, please," Grantaire says promptly.

His cock is half hard from the anticipation alone and Enjolras traces it with the crop. "Oh, yes, that." Enjolras moves to stand behind Grantaire, the crop never leaving his skin. "Do you think you deserve it?" Enjolras always liked to listen to Grantaire beg.

"Yes? I think-"

"You think? That's not good enough." Enjolras trails the crop up the inner thighs, between the ass cheeks, which makes Grantaire more eager.

"Please, I cooked for you. The food- you liked it, please."

"I did like it," Enjolras agrees.

He smacks Grantaire once, in the ass, enjoying his cry of surprise. He caresses the spot with the tip. "What do you say now?"

"Thank you, thank you for hitting me. Please, do it again? Please?" 

"Oh, since you ask so nicely."

Enjolras keeps smacking Grantaire, who alternates between thanking him and begging him. It's a favourite game of theirs, but Enjolras isn't in the right mood for it. To swing the crop, he has to stand at least half a meter away from Grantaire and that seems to much this night.

He tosses the crop aside. "Enough," he tells Grantaire, who quiets right away. Enjolras presses against his back, lets Grantaire rest some of his weight on him, and presses a thumb to the last mark left by the crop. "I'm done with the crop. What do you say?"

"Thank you for using it on me, it's more than I deserve."

Enjolras pinches the blooming bruise. "It's exactly what you deserve," he corrects. "Although, I was thinking we could do something a bit more hands on." Enjolras moves his hands around Grantaire's waist. He digs his nails and drags them up Grantaire's belly, to his chest.

Grantaire gasps. "Yes, please. The clamps..."

Enjolras grins. "Oh, yes, the clamps." He twists and pinches Grantaire's nipples until they're erect.

Grantaire whimpers when Enjolras steps away from him.

"Hush, I'm right here."

Enjolras clips the clamps in place and tugs the chain linking them a couple of times. Grantaire gasps and moans and sways his hips, his cock hard and leaking pre-come. Enjolras scolds him to not move his feet.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Shh, it's all right. But you have to remember to keep your position."

Grantaire nods and Enjolras embraces him, pressing his body to Grantaire's. He knows his jeans must rub uncomfortably in Grantaire's cock and his shirt won't feel any better in his clamped nipples, which is why he can't resist getting this close. He also wants Grantaire to feel how his cock is hard, strained inside his jeans.

Grantaire's breathing is harsh, but not unusually so, and he doesn't try to get away from him. Enjolras kisses his cheek, down his neck and bites down when he reaches his shoulder. He digs his nails in Grantaire's back, leaving scratch marks in their wake. He keeps biting Grantaire, alternating little nibs with sucking bites. He goes down Grantaire's chest, bites near his nipples and gives the chain a harsh tug using his teeth.

"Fuck," Grantaire gasps. He tries to speak again, but his words are incoherent, just a repetition of "God" and "Please" and "Enjolras."

Enjolras pays him no mind. He keeps biting his belly, soft, where it's easier to grab skin between his teeth, and scratching his back, his nails digging deep enough to leave lasting marks. He leaves a large bite mark in Grantaire's hip that is sure to last for a long time. He runs his nails lightly up Grantaire's inner thighs, feeling him tense as Enjolras gets closer to his cock.

Enjolras takes it carefully, slowly, using only his fingertips and drawing out the tension for as long as possible. Grantaire whimpers above him, trying so hard not to move. Enjolras drags his nails up the shaft, lightly at first. He increases the pressure little by little when going down, making Grantaire whimper again. In the end, there's three small crescent shapes imprinted in the skin and Grantaire's shaking, his body wrecking with dry sobs.

Enjolras rubs his thighs, soothingly this time, and stands up. "It's okay, I'm right here. Do you want to stop?"

Grantaire shakes his head. "No, I'm good, don't stop, please don't stop."

Enjolras silences him with a kiss. He keeps kissing Grantaire, his arms around him, holding tight, until Grantaire's less agitated. Enjolras had other plans for the night, but he now thinks they're a bit out of practice for more hardcore play. 

He tugs the chain linking Grantaire's nipples. "It's time this came off, don't you think?"

There's a sharp intake of breath from Grantaire and a nod, but nothing else.

"What do you say now?"

"Thank you." He sounds hesitating and Enjolras tugs the chain again to encourage him. "Thank you, please take it off," Grantaire says, voice stronger.

"Good boy."

Enjolras takes off the first clamp and uses his mouth to suck the nipple, under the excuse it helps to restore circulation. It's not untrue, but playing with the sensitive bud also makes Grantaire whine and whimper in the most satisfactory manner. He repeats this action it the other nipple, keeping his fingers on the first, until Grantaire's pleading.

Standing face to face with him, Enjolras presses his body to Grantaire's again. Grantaire doesn't complain, just keeps pleading for something.

"Do you want to come?" Enjolras asks, softly. "Or do you want to wait? I'm going to fuck you either way."

Grantaire starts to nod before Enjolras finishes speaking.

"Are you sure?"

Grantaire nods. "Please, I'm sure."

"Okay."

Enjolras grabs Grantaire's cock and strokes. It doesn't take long for Grantaire to spill on his hand with a gasp. His body goes soft for a moment, Enjolras and the rope the only things holding him up.

"Still with me?" Enjolras asks.

"Yes."

Enjolras makes sure Grantaire can stand on his own before taking the rope off the ceiling hook. He leaves Grantaire's wrists tied and shoves him to the bed, where Grantaire falls without grace. He tries to get on his knees, but his movements are uncoordinated and Enjolras smacks his ass a couple of times to encourage him. Once Grantaire is on a satisfactory kneeling position, Enjolras pushes his legs apart. He runs his hands over Grantaire's ass, pushing and pulling the skin. He half moans, half whimpers. 

"Hush," Enjolras orders, "I told you I was going to fuck you." 

Grantaire makes a strangled sound, like he wants to protest, but Enjolras smacks his ass to remind him of his place. 

He steps out of his pants and quickly rolls a condom on his cock and smears it with lube, relieved it's finally out of its constraints. He kneels behind Grantaire and puts his cock against his entrance. Grantaire gasps and moves his hips and Enjolras enters him, slow and steady. Grantaire clenches around him, makes a small protesting noise, and Enjolras sooths him, reminds him to breath, pushing inside until he bottoms out.

Normally, he would love to draw this out, make it last while he fucks Grantaire, nails digging on his skin, leaving little crescent marks. But, to be honest, it has been a few long weeks and Enjolras has missed Grantaire too much during this time to control himself. He fucks him harsh and quick and finishes deep inside Grantaire, falling on top of him after. He rolls them to the side, his cock still inside Grantaire, and he lays a kiss on his shoulder. 

"God, 'Jolras, that was..." Grantaire mumbles. 

"Good?" Enjolras suggests. 

He unties Grantaire's wrists, rubs them to help restore circulation. He kisses Grantaire, slowly and softly, his hands caressing whatever part of him he can reach, until Grantaire breaks away.

"Ugh, enough, you sappy bastard."

Enjolras snuggles to Grantaire's back. "You're sappy."

Grantaire snorts. "What a brilliant retort."

"Shower?"

"I don't want to move," Grantaire whines.

"Neither do I." Enjolras sighs, but stands up and pulls Grantaire to his feet. "Come on. A warm shower and then we can snuggle as much as you want."

"You're the snuggelerer-er," Grantaire tries to protest, but he follows Enjolras anyway.


End file.
